Omnipotent
by 1valleygirl4
Summary: Sequel to Incommunicado written by PixieGir13. The fentons get invited to vlads castle for christmas, all goes well until he gets a present.Now hes on his way to another country. no slash, post PP. read and review. critcism welcomed!
1. I hate Christmas

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok so this is a sequel to Incommunicado written by Pixiegirl13, I love her stories and I hope that mine can come close to being as great a story as hers are, ok so something's you need to know before reading this are that it is Christmas vacation for Danny, he gets 2 weeks off, so he is only about 16 ½ right now. Tell me what you think, depending on how many reviews I get I will add more chapters, but I don't want to right a long story for like only 5 people, so if you want more chapters pleases review, I would thoroughly enjoy any and all criticism, good, bad, and in between. I'm going to try and make decent sized chapters, about like 8 pages or so, but I'm not that experienced of a writer so bear with me if some are a little short and so far I don't have an updating schedule. Ok sorry for the humongous A.N. enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Danny phantom or any of Pixiegirl13's characters. Sorry about using them but you just right such good people, I couldn't help but add them in.**

"Bye Danny, have a good Christmas" Sam called out as we walked separate ways.

"Bye Sam, I'll try, you have a nice Christmas too" I called back. God, I hate Christmas. I laughed at the thought of me actually enjoying my two week vacation. Well on the upside at least I would be guaranteed a ghost free holiday. That was always a perk to the otherwise horrible time of year.

Walking through the accumulating snow, I let my shoulders slump and a scowl to appear on my face. I let out a depressed sigh. Soon the old argument would start up again, my mom trying to prove that Santa didn't exist and my dad trying to prove that he does. It was annoying and embarrassing all in one.

I mentally shook myself, no this vacation was going to be good. I was going to make it that way. Today was only the 20th of December, which meant that I just had to survive the next five days and then I could escape my house, and go over to Tucker's or even better Sam's. A small smile crept its way onto my face with the thought of spending time with Sam. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.

I jumped up the stairs and stopped at the door to my house, mentally bracing myself for what I was about to walk into.

"Jack, it just not possible, a fat man can't do it. He wouldn't fit and even if he did the fall alone would leave him handicapped." My mother voice sounded like that of a teacher scolding a little kid.

"But Maddie, Santa is magic, that's why it works." His voice held all the certainty in the world in it. God, it was times like this I agreed with Vlad's statement "Idiot Father".

Hmm. Vlad, he hadn't bothered me since last summer. That was a relief, and other then the normal family visits between us he had kept his promise, and I had basically kept mine. But that was unimportant; I had made sure that no one, especially Vlad, knew anything about that. I was safe.

Walking past my arguing parents I went upstairs to my room, ready to turn on my I-pod and block out the rest of the world. I had made it half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang. An Unreasonable sense of foreboding went threw me with the sound of the doorbell echoing in our house.

My parent's voices abruptly stopped and I heard my Dad's heavy footsteps make their way over to the front door.

"Oh, Hey thanks pal, and hey, try to get some sun, I mean I know its winter buddy, but you look as pale as a ghost." I heard the door shut, and his footsteps went back into the living room.

"Hey Danny come on down here. Look what we just got in the mail" His voice rang threw the house, holding surprise, joy and excitement in it. I knew that tone of voice. It was the tone he used when he told us we were going to go see Vlad. Immediately I felt my stomach hit the floor.

Regrettably I dragged my feet down the stairs, already knowing where this was going. Reaching the living room I looked at my Dad he had a card in his hands.

"Look, here Danny." He handed me the card while he was talking "Vladdy invited us to his place for Christmas, looks like he's having a Party or something and he wants us to come over."

My mind wasn't on his voice it was in the card in my hand. It was a plain white card made out of that fancy paper that is sturdy and soft. The borders of the card had holly all, and in the middle in fancy scripted hand writing read:

Dear Fentons,

I would like to cordially invite you all to my annual Christmas Ball. The location for my Ball will be held at my estate in Wisconsin. Please be here by the 23rd of December. I'm looking forward to seeing you all soon.

With Love,

Vlad Masters

I had to stop myself from ripping the paper in my hands to shreds. I should have expected this. Obviously the fruit loop couldn't leave my family alone for Christmas. A small feeling of doubt flooded up to my brain. Did he know? No, no he didn't. How could he? I had made sure to get rid of all of the evidence once I realized what I did, and what I couldn't get rid of, I covered. No. He didn't know, this was just a friendly visit, just an excuse to flirt with my mom, and make snide remarks to me about my father. That's all.

The seat belt was the only thing that saved me from going straight through the windshield. We were currently on our way to Mr. Masters Wisconsin castle. Oh joy.

After we had gotten the letter Jazz and I had fought, valiantly, to stay home and have a "family" Christmas. Dad had countered by saying that Vlad was like family. Mom had stay quiet the whole time. I knew she didn't want to go, but she didn't want to tell Dad that. In the end though she had to agree with Dad and say that we couldn't just not go, it would be rude. So we had grudgingly gone up stairs to pack. I had taken only enough for clothes for five days

While looking for my other shoe I had come across my passport. Looking at it, I remembered all the trouble it had caused me and without a second thought I ignited the thing with my ecto energy. I watched it burn with a cruel smile on my face. Well at least I was sure I couldn't be dragged out of the state. But that wasn't going to happen. I was fine.

I finally found my other shoe and after packing a few other things like a Jack-o-nine tails and a few other ghost weapons, just in case. I wasn't going to take any chanced this time. My brain told me I had nothing to worry about, but my gut kept sending me waves of doubt and fear. If he had found out what I did, I don't know if I would be able to handle it. I hadn't done it on purpose, but…..

Three days later we had loaded up in the Fenton RV, and had been driving for approximately 6 hours ago, so we should be there any time now. I looked out the window and let my thoughts wander around. I figured we would be staying at the man's castle for a while, since it was only the 23nd, and the party wasn't until Christmas Eve. I already had the food situation sorted out kind of; I had packed a box of cereal and a gallon of milk, box of granola bars bowl, and spoon, and had hid them in the Fenton RV fridge. As long as I had the RV locked and the ghost shield on, he wouldn't be able to get at my food. I know I was being paranoid; he couldn't possible drug me while my entire family was there, but after having spent two horrible summers with the man, I had learned that a little paranoia wasn't all that bad. As for my sleeping conditions I was still a little iffy, I mean I could sleep in the castle but I didn't like the idea of sleeping so close to the man. My only other option was sleeping in the RV, but that would bring up unnecessary questions from my parents. Oh well I would have to sneak out at night and then back in before morning.

"Hey everybody look there's Vladdy's castle, were here" My Dad's voice snapped me out of my pondering. Looking through the windshield I could see the enormous building looming in front of us. Fun.

We parked the RV in the front and started to unload our things. We hadn't brought much, only a weeks' worth of clothes. My mom had insisted that we bring our best clothing to, so nothing I had was very comfortable.

I waited until everyone else got out of the RV before I made my way up to the front and pressed the ghost shield button. Slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing a few granola bars out of the fridge I hopped out of the RV and locked all the doors behind me. Going up to the front of the vehicle I put my hand on the hood where I knew the Ecto Converter was, I let some ecto energy slip out of my hand and fuel the car. That would keep the ghost shield going for a few days.

My family and I made our way up the marble steps to the front door. I glared at the ground as my Dad rung the doorbell, pissed I had to be here. I hated Vlad. I hated his house. But most of all I hated Christmas. I think that the Universe hated me because now, all of those things were put together into one. Man I hate Christmas.

The Door swung open to reveal Vlad in his usually pristine looking suit. He looked at us and a completely genuine looking smile showed on his face. I knew it wasn't.

"Ahh the Fentons, how nice to see you all again, tell me how have you been? Staying out of trouble I hope." When he said the last part he looked straight at me, icy spiders slid down my back, but my face gave nothing away, I was getting really good at this game between us. I gave him my most genuine smile and looked straight back into his eyes.

"Yup, I've been doing fine, Uncle Vlad," how it burned to say those words " We even brought you a Christmas present" I was hoping he would take the bait, and I wasn't disappointed.

"Oh really, why thank you Daniel, may I ask what it is?" there was honest curiosity in his voice, with a little bit of hesitance. This was going to be fun.

"A fruit cake, since I know how you like your things a little fruity" I said while handing him the cake we had picked up at the bakery, my face portraying a completely honest and innocent reply. It wasn't though. I watched as what I said hit him, a quick flare of anger shot up through him, but it was replaced quickly with the all, knowing smirk I hated so much. With that he turned from me and began to talk to my mom and Dad. I listened as they talked about things from politics to sports. While they were talking he led us around to the rooms we would be staying at for the time.

We went up the staircase and were on the second floor of the house, I quickly realized we were going in the same direction of the room were I had stayed at last summer.

"Well here is Jasmine's room, Maddie's room, Jack's room and Daniel's room." Vlad announced while gesturing to each door. Looking quickly at my door I found that it was in fact the same room I had stayed at last time. "well I'll let you freshen up, after all a six hour trip is never fun, dinner is at six, I'm sure you remember where the dining hall is, if not just ask any servant you see and they will be more than happy to point you in the correct direction." And with that he walked away without another word.

I looked at Jazz who looked a little bit uneasy; I knew how she was feeling. She didn't like being here anymore than I did. Walking over I put my arm on her shoulder and said "Wait till you see the rooms, they have their own Jacuzzi tubs" I smiled and walked into her room. The room was huge, bigger than any of the rooms in my house, but I expected this. Instead of the blue that I expected it was a light pink bedspread and matching curtains. The bed and dresser both were made of the deep rich colored wood, which countered the pink perfectly. All in all it was very nice. I watched as Jazz looked around.

"Well I'm going to go into my room now." I said but stopped when I felt her hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw that her face was full of worry and a slight hint of fear.

"Be careful Danny, I don't trust him. Don't let your guard down" I wanted to laugh at her. Me? Let my guard down around Vlad? Never. If anything I was the only one who truly knew what the man was capable of.

Instead I looked at her straight in the eye and said "Don't worry Jazz; the fruit loop isn't going to get anything past me this time. Trust me."

My room had the same layout as my last "visit". The only difference was that I didn't have feathered down pillows anymore instead I had regular cloth ones. This made me laugh. I had to make sure I wasn't stuck here so I went to the window and opened it. I could feel the breeze and when I stuck my hand out it actually went out. Well, at least he's not keeping me a prisoner. This fact made me feel a lot more confident it the thought that he still had no clue about me breaking my promise. Good.

I took out a granola bar and began to munch silently while staring around my room. We were only going to be here for like three or four days, and then I could go over Sam's house if her parents would even let me in. This was actually a good thing. Mom and Dad had to behave here which meant no more stupid fights over a non-existent fat man. Vlad may have just saved my Christmas vacation. I laughed out loud, Just the ironic thought that for the past two years he has been the one ruining them and now he had just made this one better.

I looked down at my suitcase and thought about unpacking but quickly remembered what happened to my last set of ghost hunting gear I had brought here, and changed my mind. Going ghost I grabbed my suitcase and flew out of the room, surprised not to have slammed into a ghost shield, shrugging I went invisible and flew down to where my dad had "parked" the RV. I turned human again while behind the RV, but staying invisible I unlocked the RV with a thumbprint scan, and jumped inside, closing and locking the door behind me .keeping the ghost shield on though.

I threw my suitcase down on the fold out couch/bed and went over to the fridge to grab some food. I had already decided that anything Vlad gave me was not good, and my parents understood that I didn't eat anything here, they thought I was just being picky but I knew better than to eat anything Vlad gave me.

After my second bowl of cereal was done I washed out my dishes and put them back in the RV cupboard. The dashboard read that it was 5:55, which meant that dinner was in 5 minutes. Knowing my parents would be mad if I was late to dinner, I ran out of the RV, remembering to lock it back up.

I went ghost and stayed invisible while I flew into my room. I just got done turning back into a human, when my mom opened my door.

"Sweetie, come on its time for dinner" she smiled at me while turning back out of the door. I followed her and the rest of my family down into the dining room. The table was set for six. This confused me because there were only five of us here. Shrugging my shoulders I walked with my family to go find my seat. I frowned when I saw that I was supposed to sit in between Vlad and the mystery person. Funny, his place didn't have a name tag. I was sitting across from Jazz, who was in-between mom and Dad. Obviously Vlad was across my mom and my dad across from the other person.

I sat down ready to see what he would bring out. Vlad knew I never ate anything here, and he seemed to take great pride in having his chefs cook the most appetizing food, just to tease me. Have I mentioned I hated this man? And speak of the devil…

Vlad walked in, with his usual air of confidence, but he wasn't alone. Walking on his right was a person I hoped to never see again. Aleksey. Great not only was I stuck in Vlad's house, with Vlad, on Christmas, but his insane uncle was here too. Oh joy. I hate my life.

Vlad gave me smile when he saw the frown on my face. I glared at him. I hoped he knew how much I truly hated his guts. Aleksey looked over to me and we both gave each other a hateful glance.

"Uncle Aleksey, I would like to introduce the rest of the Fenton family to you." He gestured to my family with a gran sweep of his arm. "Maddie, Jack, Jasmine, Daniel, I would like to introduce you to my uncle, Aleksey Masters.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, my nephew tells me a lot about you, I hear you are old college friends with him, yes?" his voice was perfectly casual, with no hint of anything suspicious or threatening.

I glanced at Jasmine who was looking at me with wide eyes. She knew exactly who this guy was. I had told her all about my trip to Ecuador with Vlad. I had told her how this man had tried to suffocate me to death under his fat rear. Looking at him again, I could see that nothing had changed about him, well except for his small limp. I smiled as I remembered that Tourshiro had cut his Achilles tenant.

He went around and shook hands with everyone, first my father, then my mother, Jazz and finally me. I took his hand shook it with force keeping a tight grip on it. He gripped my hand and squeezed a little tighter than comfortable before letting it go and taking his seat next to me. Well I guess someone was a little touchy still.

"Yea, I and Vladdy go way back. He's my Best friend." My dad's voice was full of pride and compassion. I don't know how he couldn't see the signs that Vlad was definitely not his friend. He was so gullible.

"Ahh I see, so what do you two lovely people do for work?" Aleksey asked looking over to my parents.

"We're home employed, we work with inventions and things, It's a very fulfilling career, what about you?" I loved my Mom, unlike my Dad she wasn't as blunt about their ghost hunting career, people often tended to give them weird looks when told them that they were ghost hunters.

"Oh I run a ranch down in Ecuador; it's a very nice place. I rent it out to tourists who wish to see the sights." Or kidnappers, I thought.

My dad was about to respond back when the waiters came in the food. As I expected it was something extremely expensive and delicious smelling. From the looks of it the main course was some type of steak, it looked really good though, was a salad with weird looking vegetables along with lettuce I a different kind of salad dressing, and the other side was noodle things in like garlic/butter sauce. My mouth watered just looking at it.

"This is great, Vladdy what is it?" he asked around a mouth full of food.

"It's veal, with garlic noodles, and an Ecuadorian salad." Ha. Veal, of course Vlad would like tortured baby cow. Actually knowing what it was made my mouth water a little less. I let out a small sigh and looked around the room. Now they were going to talk about sports and such until desert came and then I could leave, but until then I had a good hour left of this. Luckily the two bowls of cereal made resisting the food in front of me a lot easier.

"Danny, boy, why you haven't touched a thing on your plate" Aleksey's voice pulled me from my musings. I looked at him, and he had an irritatingly similar know it all smirk like Vlad's, on.

"I'm watching my figure, you know; don't want to get to fat." I looked suggestively at his stomach when I told him the last part. My mom had been talking to Vlad, and Dad was too far into his food to have heard me the only one who did hear me was Jazz, and she let out a small chuckle.

Aleksey glared at me and kicked my leg under the table. I didn't care though; it was too good an opportunity to pass up. He went back to eating, but with a little gusto than before.

"The Ball will begin tomorrow around five thirty, and go until midnight." His voice made me grind my teeth in frustration. "Please wear your nicest clothes, and have fun" He smiled at my mother with a look of desire in his eyes. It was beyond creepy. My mother smiled sheepishly; at him before excusing herself quickly form the table. I followed her lead and was just about to get up when Vlad's hand went onto my shoulder keeping me in my seat. I squirmed a little uncomfortable with him touching me; it never meant good news for me. Jazz had already gotten up and thinking that I was following behind her hadn't stopped to check. My dad was already in his room which left me, Vlad and Aleksey. Things were going to get interesting.

"Daniel, listen to me now and listen well, I'm not going to repeat myself" he was bent over me his head near my ear.

"Ya, rather not fruit loop." and with that I turned intangible and got out of his grasp. I walked through the table before going tangible again and turning around to smirk at him. He was frowning at me.

"Really now, all I was going to say is that you best behave during the party, because I'm going to be having some very important people there, and I don't need you or your idiot father embarrassing me." His voice was smooth as silk and with a small amount of steel in it. I immediately didn't believe that was all he wanted to say. "So help me, if you something to ruin my party you will regret it, my boy."

"Hey I don't want to be here in the first place, you're the idiot who invited us. I'm not going to do anything to your party, if you don't do anything to my family. We still have a deal, Plasmuis, I've kept my end, and you better keep yours." I made sure my voice didn't waver or stall. I needed to be as convincing, as possible. The chuckle he let out chilled me to the bone, I didn't like it.

Phasing through the table as I had he walked up to me, ruffling my hair he said "of course, little Badger." He walked around me and out of the dining room.

"Hahahaha, my boy, you're in way over your head." His voice came from the other end of the table.

I glared at him before smiling sweetly and answering "be careful Aleksey, you eat any more of that and you might get fat, oops too late." I laughed as I walked away from the fat man. Inside though, I was a ball of nerves. Did he know? He couldn't, but then why would he say that? Is he just trying to toy with me? My head swam with these thoughts as I made my way back to my room.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was eight o clock. And I was tired. I had stayed up half the night ghost hunting and the whole night the night before that. I was exhausted. So going ghost I phased out of my room and went over to the RV, unlocking it and going in. I turned around locking it again before checking the power on the RV. It was ¾ of the way full which would keep the ghost shield strong for the rest of the night while I slept. With contempt smile I changed into my pj's and went to bed.

My suit was itchy and scratchy. It was too tight and uncomfortable. This stupid party was taking forever, and not to mention I was getting kind of hungry was all just a bunch of old people talking about businesses. At least my folks weren't fighting, and they were actually in normal clothing for once. Jazz was standing beside me just as bored. I sighed again.

"Danny, I'm going to the screening room, this is boring" Jazz turned and left, I watched her leave, and was about to follow her when Vlad came up to me.

"Daniel, how are you? Are you enjoying yourself?" he walked over to me. I stood my ground and ignored the feeling of spiders crawling up my back and answered.

"No. It's just a bunch of old people talking." I said honestly. I was trying not to say something sarcastic and annoying. I just wanted to get away from this man.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, my boy. But I do guess that this probably wasn't the best way to spend the first half of your vacation" the way he said implied that he knew what the rest of my vacation was going to be. That little voice in my head started screaming then. _He knows. He knows. He knows. You're dead. Dead. Dead. He knows._

Fighting off the panic that had begun to explode in my head and keeping a calm face, I turned to him and said "Ya but, its fine. I mean it's only a few days of my vacation, I still have like two weeks left to do whatever I want." There it was again, that all knowing smirk was on his face.

"Sure you do, Little Badger. A lot can happen in two weeks, you know." Again there was an undertone to his voice. But before I could focus too much on it, he changed the subject "Not getting into trouble lately, are you?" I had to fight the urge to gulp, keeping my face expressionless.

"No I've been doing fine, thank you for your concern" I started to walk away and had gotten a few feet when he started to laugh.

My temper got the best of me, I turned to face him "What so funny, Plasmuis?"

"You are. It doesn't do you good to lie to yourself, boy." I just stared at him. He knew. I couldn't deny it any longer. He knew and I was so dead. I didn't run but I did get away.

Once I was out of the ball room, I went down the nearest hallway and sunk down against the wall. I was shaking. How did he find out? What was I going to do? Get out of course. Leave. Going Ghost I stayed invisible and went to find Jazz. Jazz. She didn't know, didn't know what I have done. I can't just tell her I'm leaving without giving her a reason why. Then there was Mom and Dad. What would they think? I couldn't leave. And he knew it. Still he couldn't do anything with my family around me.

I turned back into a human determine to find Jazz and stay with her at all costs.

That night had gone by rather quickly. Vlad hadn't showed up at all, and I had spent the rest of the time in the screening room with Jazz. We were walking back to our rooms, and I was about to turn into mine when she called out to me.

"Danny, what's wrong? You've barely said a word to me all night, i know something's wrong." I just looked at her and using all my experience with Vlad made my face deadpan.

"uuhh lets see I'm in my arch-enemy's house, during the worst time of the year, and all I have eaten in the last two days is cereal, what do you think is wrong Jazz?" I could see the hurt that my words had caused her, but I couldn't tell her the truth. I wouldn't be able to bear it. Jazz turned around and walked back into her room. I went into the RV again and after giving it another boost of energy, I went to sleep.

My alarm went off; I rolled over to turn it off, but forgetting that this wasn't my bed I crashed onto the floor. I turned off the built in alarm. It had become a habit to look at my wrist every morning, just to make sure it wasn't there. A faint scar was all that remained of my watch. I rubbed it absent mindedly while I got out my breakfast. After eating I changed out of my pajamas and into regular clothes. I went out locked up the RV and flew back into my room.

Jazz came into my room. "Merry Christmas, little brother" her voice was happy and carefree, I tried to match the tone with my reply.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jazz" we were walking down into the living room, where the Christmas tree was. Vlad had convinced my mom and dad to bring over our gifts to his house, so we could open them there. The tree was enormous which I wasn't surprised by. But the amounts of gifts under the tree shocked me. There was no way that Mom and Dad could have gotten us all of those.

"Jasmine, Daniel I'm glad you're up, are you ready to open your presents?" I looked at Vlad and saw a sincere smile. He was in a genuine good mood. I couldn't believe. So I didn't. My Mom and Dad where sitting on the opposite couch of Vlad's. I was happy to see that Aleksey wasn't there. My eyes moved back over to the pile of presents under the tree. I know I was screwed. But I wasn't as panicked as yesterday. Besides it was Christmas I know Vlad couldn't try anything with Christmas truce in place.

With that in mind I got to work opening my gifts. I opened all the ones from "Santa" first. I got a bunch of new games and some controllers and stuff. It was pretty cool. Next were the presents from my parents which were all clothes, I even got a new pair of converse. Even Vlad got me a present. It was a suit. I grimaced when I opened that one, but still smiled and said thank you. Jazz was done opening her gifts and we were about to go leave with our stuff when Vlad spoke up.

"Merry Christmas everyone. I just want to give you all one more gift before you go on your way." He turned to my mother and snapped his fingers. Instantly a maid came in with a box. She went over to my mother and gave it to her. Mom took it in her hands and opened it, only to scream in delight.

"Oh Vlad, you shouldn't have, I mean it's far too expensive, we didn't even get you a present. Oh I'm so sorry, but thank you" out of the box she held up a brand new laptop. It was as big as a book but it looked super high tech.

"Think nothing of it, Maddie dear, just a token of my love for you, and your family. Now Jasmine dear I thought that since you are now going to college you might need to have ride there, hmm?" he turned to look at Jasmine. She turned back to him and was about to say that she already had a car when the maid came back up to her, and handed her a pair of car keys with a big bow on it. Jasmines jaw dropped along with the rest of my family as we looked at the keys. "Go look out the window, dear, it is right there."

We all turned to the window and saw a yellow buggie sitting in the drive way.

"Thank you, Vlad, but really I couldn't except, I mean I do have a car." She looked like it really hurt to try and say that. I could tell she really wanted that car, apparently so could Vlad.

"Please my dear I know what you call a "car" and I insist you take this rather than that metal death trap. I will not take no for answer" He smiled down at her.

"Well, when you put it that way, thank you again" her eyes were shining with joy.

"Now Jack," a butler came up and handed him a small card. My Dad's eyes lit up while he read it. To be honest I didn't think he would even get my dad a gift.

"Shucks Vladdy, a season pass to Hershey Park, why thanks V-man, this means a lot to me." Hahaha what else could he have bought that would make my Dad so happy, a season pass to a chocolate factory. Hahaha.

"Don't mention it Jack. Please." He scowled. It was my turn now, and after seeing everything else everyone got I was kind of excited.

"Now Daniel, I have a very special gift for you." He reached into his inside coat pocket and took out a small velvet box. He handed it to me with a small smile. I reached out and took it. Opening it slowly I looked inside. My heart literally stopped, and then it jumped in to my throat.

He knew. He knew. He knew. How could I have thought I could get away without him knowing? Inside the velvet box was a watch, or more accurately the watch. The watch that for the past two years has been the pain of my existence.

I just stared at him, not even trying to hide the fear and panic in my face.

He smirked.


	2. Live Grenade

**Authors Note: Thank you to all who reviewed, Your words mean a lot to me, and I feel really bad leaving you guys all on a cliff hanger, so I'm starting this the day right after I just posted my first chapter. Don't expect updates this quickly though. Ok and I'm sorry that it kind of jumped around a lot in the other chapter, I made dividing lines to show the passage of time but they didn't show up when I downloaded it so I don't know why that happened but I'll fix it in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it never will.**

He smirked. That did it. That was what threw me over the edge. I dropped the watch and took a swing. I could hear my parents gasp, and I knew what they were probably thinking. But I didn't care. I flung my arm back and swung forward.

Apparently Vlad was expecting this from me because he dodged it. He took a step to the side and caught the back of my shirt before I fell onto the ground. Vlad steadied me back on my feet.

"Careful little badger, don't need you getting hurt" I glared at him. What game was he playing at? He lived to hurt me. He just kept smiling at me.

"Danny, what in the world was all that about?" my mother's voice demanded. I turned around trying to think of a believable excuse, but Vlad answered before I could.

"Poor little Badger just lost his footing and fell forward, that's all, Maddie dear." I had to admit that he was a good liar; his voice was completely sincere without an ounce of untruthfulness in it.

Apparently it was good enough to fool my mother because she turned back to me and said "Be more careful Danny, you could have hurt yourself." I just nodded my head.

I started to walk away, hoping to get out of the room before anyone could notice the watch was still on the floor. I had almost gotten out the door when the fruit loop's voice drew attention to it.

"Daniel, don't forget your Christmas present." I turned around to see him walking toward me with the black box. I held my glare and when he handed the box out to me, I just stared at it, and then at him saying "Thank you Vlad, but it's really too expensive, I can't take it, plus I already have a watch, thank you though." I tried to sound sincere and honestly sorry that I couldn't take it, but I know I sounded more like a child refusing to eat their vegetables.

"Oh nonsense Daniel, nothings too expensive for my little badger." Ugh, I couldn't stand the pet name. It just reminded me all too much of the fact that he viewed me more as a pet, or an experiment rather than another human being. "But I suppose if you really think it's too good for you, I could always give it to your father." his voice was cold and hard. I looked up at him, appalled; he just stared back down with the malicious gleam in his eyes.

I couldn't believe this, really I couldn't. If I didn't take the stupid thing he was going to give it to my Dad and probably blow him to smithereens. I didn't like the idea of taking the watch from this man; it was more like taking a live grenade.

"No, no I'll take" my voice was monotone. I'm pretty sure no one believed me when I said I wanted it. But that didn't matter as long as it didn't get on my father. I held out my hand expecting him to drop it in my hand but he didn't.

"Are you sure Daniel? I could always get you something else, in fact I have a little trip planned down to Africa, and I would love it if you accompanied me." NO! Hell no. I'm not going anywhere with this man. Not again. But Vlad had turned back to my parents "As long as it's alright with the both of you, of course."

"Uhh, no, no I'm good, I'll just take the watch, I mean Africa is so very far away, and it is so last minute, I mean I wouldn't want to cause any trouble." I couldn't go anywhere with this man, I refused to. I couldn't believe it, I hadn't even been without this man in my life for a year, and already he was messing with me again.

_It's your fault though. You know it is. You deserve this._ A little part of my mind whispered to me. I tried my best to ignore it. This wasn't my fault, what I had done, it was an accident, and I hadn't purposely broken my side of the deal.

"Well, fortunately for you Daniel, I already had plans to go down to Africa with my Uncle, but something came up at his ranch and he couldn't go. So now I'm stuck with a spare ticket. I assure you, really it's no trouble whatsoever," he gave me a wicked smile, and for the briefest of seconds his eyes went red. The meaning was clear 'I was oh so totally, completely screwed'

"Ahh Vladdy, what a pal, I'm sure Danny would love to go down with you, I mean after the last two summers you guys have spent together." My Dads booming voice echoed right behind me. I turned to see him smiling right next to my mother. I looked next to them to give Jasmine a pleading look; fortunately she came to the rescue, or tried to at least.

"Mom, Danny can't go down to Africa, I mean his passport is sure to have expired by now." Ha-ha. I had completely forgotten my passport, or what was left of it. I turned to grin triumphantly at Vlad.

And froze. He didn't look the least bit phased by this news. "It's of no matter, dear Jasmine, I can have his passport renewed by tonight," he looked at me and continued " even a brand new one made if his other one has gotten lost, or _destroyed._"

I should have figured he would think of everything. Well, I didn't want to do this but it seemed like there was no other way out of it. I turned around to face my parents "Mom, Dad, I really don't want to go." I hated sounding so rude, but there was nothing else I could do.

"Danny, this is a very nice gesture from Vlad, I can't believe you would want to turn it down. You can go, Honey, it won't kill you." If only she knew how very wrong her words were.

A dark chuckle from behind me made me turn around." So it's settled then. I can have Daniels passport ready by tonight and by tomorrow, we can be on our way."

"But I don't even have any clothes with me, or anything." I stated. I may have lost the battle but the war was still on. I was going to fight till the end, and then some.

"Sure you do son, all those nice new Christmas clothes, and you already have your toothbrush here with you." I know my Dad was just trying to help me, but I really didn't like him right now. My mind was still running through possible escape plans in my head. I kept coming up blank though; there was nothing I could say, well other than the truth, that would be able to get me out of this. I know Vlad would have a good comeback or lie to say to my parents.

Well since arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere, I decided I would save my energy for the real fight. With a finale glare at Vlad I settled for looking at the ground.

*a few hours later*

The rest of the day had gone by uneventful. This surprised me, I thought that Vlad would have kicked everyone out the moment my parents agreed to let me go to Africa and try and put the stupid watch on me. But he hadn't. After all of the presents were opened, we had gone to eat breakfast, well my family and Vlad had eaten breakfast, and I just looked at it. After everyone was done we went out into his backyard and snowmobiled for a while, it would have been a lot more fun if I didn't have the trip with Vlad hanging over my head like a blade from the guillotine.

Eventually Vlad had told my parents that they needed to get going so he could prepare for the that's where I was now, watching my family load up into the RV. Jazz had snuck in early to get my clothes and ghost hunting stuff, also what was left of my box of cereal. To be honest after two days straight of eating it, it didn't look all that appetizing.

"Ok sweetie, we're leaving now, I want you to behave for Vlad, ok? And don't worry; you'll have a great time down in Africa. I love you." She came up and gave me a tight hug, I hugged her back, I really didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to. She pulled away from our hug and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before walking back to the RV and hopping on the passenger side.

I looked into the back window and saw Jazz mouth the words 'be careful, I love you' before the vehicle screeched to life and peeled out of the drive way. This time didn't hurt so much to be left at Vlad's house. I think it was because my family actually knew where I was going to be this time.

Also I think it was because I didn't plan on staying here for very long. I was back to five year old logic; I was going to deny it until I couldn't deny it anymore.

"Daniel" The voice came from behind me and I immediately turned whipped around to face him. I hated having this man near me, let alone right behind me. "My, my someone is a little bit jumpy today"

"No I'm not; I just don't like having crazy fruit loops near me." I answered back. He was standing in the door frame, with his hands clasped behind his back, the perfect picture of calm. I could only imagine what I looked like to him, probably, like a scared animal. I needed to control myself better around him; I had to get back into game mode. "You can't do this, your breaking our agreement." I stared him straight in the eyes and didn't waver with my voice. I had to put all my lying skills and lessons into use here if I wanted to come out victorious.

"I would be breaking it, if you hadn't already broken it beforehand. And I must say your timing is impeccable, really." He stared straight down at me. He sounded, amused? This was all just a game to the sick bastard. I hated this man.

I never let any of my emotions show on my face. It was the perfect picture of confusion, and caution. "Honestly fruit loop, you must have hit your head or something I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Daniel, lying to yourself is never a good habit to get into you know, my boy. " I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue, I knew he wasn't done yet. "We both know that the real reason you're here, is because you couldn't up hold your superhero ethics, you let your anger get the best of you, like it always does and because of that, you caused a person to get hurt."

How did he know? He must have me bugged or something, it was the middle of the night, and no one saw anything. Even Jazz didn't see anything and she was only 3 blocks away that night, when I, when I, no I couldn't finish the sentence.

Glaring at him, I repeated myself "I have no clue what you're talking about Vlad, but if you're finished rambling I'm going home now." I turned to leave and hadn't even taken one step before his laughter made me turn around to face him.

"Daniel, how long do you expect to keep up this little charade of yours? Do you honestly think that I wouldn't find out sooner or later about your little, fiasco? I must admit it my boy, you're good for covering your tracks and if I hadn't seen the news report on TV. I might never have known." He was looking at me with a weird mixture of pride and disappointment on his face. I wasn't sure which of the two emotions I preferred." But anyway, I'll let you play pretend if that's what you would like." He turned and started to walk into the house.

I started walking away again, and had made it just to end of the driveway when I hit it. Damn. I had forgotten the stupid shield. I hit my hand against it again and again and when that didn't work I went ghost and started to fire ecto energy at it. It did nothing whatsoever, but it did make me feel better, on the inside.

I flew back down and landed on my feet; turning human again I walked back towards the house. I had to pass a smug faced Vlad in order to get to my room. I was almost to the top of the stairs when I heard his voice. "I may let you play pretend Daniel, but that doesn't mean I'm not holding you to your consequences. Dinner is at six, see you then." I hated this man.

Going into my room, I shut the door before going ghost and staying invisible. I was sure he had the room bugged, the creep. I flew intangible and invisible into Jazz's room. I had put my ghost hunting stuff and food in her room, hoping Vlad wouldn't find it. I left my clothes in my own room, just so it didn't look to suspicious that I didn't have clothes. I flew over to the bed and flew through it, only going tangible and visible once I was safely under it. I looked for the bag that had my stuff in it. Looking through it, I could see I still had all of the things I had brought with me. Carefully I took out my box of cereal, and sniffed it. I knew if he did put something in it, it would be odorless, and tasteless. Basically undetectable. But I had to make sure. I took out a handful and looked at it. Making my eyes glow green so I could see in the dark. I know I was being paranoid, but I couldn't help it.

I found what I was looking for though. On the bits of cereal was a white residue. So he had found my stuff. I bet he just didn't take anything so it looked like he hadn't. Well there goes my last bit of food. I let the cereal fall threw my hand and onto the floor.

I grabbed the Laser lipstick, Jack-o-ninetails and the Spector deflector, and key, shoved them into my baggy jeans pockets and flew back to my room. I at least had something to protect my-self with if he tried anything or my ghost powers failed me.

The grandfather clock in my room struck 6 and I started to walk out of my room, down to the dining room. As I expected it was some of the most delicious smelling food I have ever smelled. It was a true Christmas dinner, with turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, and green beans, corn on the cob, stuffing, salad, and some things I couldn't even name. It had to be nice to be rich.

I sat down and glared at the food in front me. After eating nothing but cold cereal this looked so tempting. When Vlad came in, he didn't even look at me, he just picked up his utensils and started eating. I watched him for a few seconds but it made me hungry to watch him eat. I returned to glaring at the magnificent feast in front of me.

"Daniel, really do you think I would try to poison you on Christmas Day?"

I wanted to tell him he had already tried, but instead I said "duh, for a smart guy Vlad that was kind of a stupid question, don't you think?" I went back to staring at my food. This really sucked.

"Smart boy" again, he sounded more like he was talking to a dog than to another human being.

"So, you admit it then, you did poison it." I glared at him, of course he had, why was I even asking this?

"Did I?" his voice was smug and arrogant. "But on other topics, I have your passport all ready, and we will be able to leave by 6 tomorrow at the latest. We need to catch a flight our flight to Rome, and then from there we go to Cairo. I have everything we need packed and ready for the trip." He looked at me and gave me a malicious smile before continuing "Just one more thing needs to be taken care of and then we can be on our way."

I didn't like the look on his face when he smiled at me, I had a pretty good guess what the last thing was, but I wasn't going to give him, the satisfaction of me being scared.

"Whatever fruit loop, I'm not going to eat anything, can I go?" I hated to ask permission for something as mundane as leaving the table, I especially hated to have to ask for this man's permission.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything, it will only make things easier on yourself?" Really, easier on myself? More like easier for you. No, I was good with the whole getting drugged thing.

"No. I'm good." I snapped back. He smiled at me, but this time it was a calculated smile, he was planning something, or more realistically he was planning something that had to do with me.

"You may go." I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I was up and walking out of that room.

*A few hours later*

The wind felt good in my face. I was currently flying around the billionaire's house. I didn't want to take the chance of lying down on my bed, so flying seemed like the only other safe option. I felt like a goldfish, in a bowl, if I flew too far I would ram into the invisible shield, so I had to settle for going around and around Vlad's castle. It was getting dizzying though.

I flipped onto my back and put my hands behind my head. I just stared up at the star filled sky. I had to admit that the man had a much better view of the stars all the way out here in Wisconsin then I ever would back at Amity. The thought of Amity Park made me sigh. I closed my eyes for a moment just thinking of everything I wouldn't be able to do this vacation.

That's when he hit me. I hadn't expected him to actually try and attack me, so I had let my guard down. That was a major mistake on my part. He threw an ecto blast at me and had hit me right in the back while I was daydreaming about home.

It knocked the air out of my chest and I floated gaping with my mouth open like a fish trying to get the air back into my lungs. When I finally did I looked around trying to spot him.

"Daniel, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you would have easily blocked that one." His smug voice resonated all around me, it was eerie.

"I don't live to impress you, Plasmuis, now show yourself and fight like a man, or are you scared that I'll beat you again?" I shouldn't have said that and I knew it a moment later when I felt his heel connect with my jaw.

"Don't be impudent boy, the only reason you won our last fight was because I was not at my full power, but I am now." The last part of his sentence he made clear by hurling a barrage of ecto blast at me. I was able to dodge most of them but one hit me in my shoulder and sent a wave of fiery pain down my right side.

Once I was able to get my bearings I looked over at Vlad, he was hovering in front of me, a few inches higher than me. I glared up at him and shot a few ecto beams at him. A pink shield appeared before him to block my attack. While he was blocking my attack I turned invisible and flew back down to the ground.

I didn't want to run away from the fight, but I knew I had no other real choice, other than stay there and get my butt kicked. He was right when he said that the last time we fought he wasn't fully powered but now, now he was well fueled and there wasn't even a chance I could take him.

Landing on the ground I turned human and started to walk away from the fight. Maybe while he was up there searching for me I would be able to find where he kept the shield generator and turn it off. I looked back up in the sky to see if he was still there, he was.

Phasing threw the front door I went invisible and decided I was going to try the lab first and if that didn't work then I was going to go through all the rooms until I found it. I went into his Private study and over to the fireplace.

"Really, Daniel you are too predictable" I spun around at the sound of his voice. I went visible with the shock of hearing him. But how could he be here I when saw him… oh a duplicate. "Get away from there before you regret it" he growled at me. Fear instantly went through my veins, he meant business. This wasn't the same Vlad I had had cake with on the roof last summer, this Vlad was serious and dangerous.

I slowly backed away from the fireplace, thinking a mile a minute I could phase through the walls or try to fight him long enough to get away or, but my mind stopped when I felt something close around my shoulders.

Looking up I saw another Vlad Plasmius looking down at me. I quickly went ghost to try and phase out of his grasp, but he just went intangible to.

"Let me go Vlad, let me go now." I demanded. Putting as much venom into my words as possible.i struggled some more but his grasp was firm, I started to feel tendrils of panic slip up my spine, I knew exactly where this was going and I did not like it one bit.

"Now why would I do that, when I could just as easily do this?" I heard the crackle of his electrical energy before I felt it, but when I did feel it I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming out in pure agony. Both his hands were sending wave upon wave, of energy through both of shoulders. It turned my veins to fire and my muscles coiled and convulsed pain. I was just about to pass out when he stopped; I saw the flash of rings split over my body, turning me human. The pain doubled once I was human again.

I turned to look at him when I heard him speaking "Daniel, have you ever once stopped to consider why I always drug you before I put the watch on? I hope you didn't think it was because I would not be able to secure you long enough to do so. Well just in case that thick head of yours ever did wonder, here is why. The fusing process that the watch undergoes to fuse to your genetics is unbelievable excruciating. I always drug you so that you would not have to undergo the pain. But seeing as you refuse to comply this time I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

Plasmuis turned to Masters, and reached inside his coat pocket to pull out the small black box that held the watch. When he started walking towards me I was too weak to put up and actual fight, but I did try.i kicked at him feeble when he got closer but he just chuckled good naturedly and swatted my legs to the side. His clone still had a firm grasp on my shoulders.

I was really scared now. The activation of the watch was terribly painful to begin with, I knew enough about biology to guess that when something _fuses _to your genes, it couldn't be to comfortable. Vlad Master's grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand out towards him, he looked at me briefly and for a moment I thought I saw something akin to guilt? In his face. I tried to pull out of his hold but he just held tighter. He already had the watch out and was strapping it to my wrist.

I turned away; I couldn't actually _watch _my own demise in the making. I felt the cold metal press against my skin and flinched. I didn't want to believe this was happening to me all over again. I heard some clicking and then I felt to sharp stings on my wrist where the watch was. I hissed a little, but then the real pain started. It happened slowly first it felt a little like my hand had fell asleep, then it started to feel like all the blood in my arm was began dragged down and out of my arm. Eventually it got the point where not even biting my cheek could keep back the screams that ripped through my chest. The dull pain felt like someone was taking a knife to every nerve, vein, and muscle in my body and playing them like a violin. It was awful. Once the first pain had subsided, the second one started. This one was cool at first and it actually felt good to my fried nervous system. But then it started to get colder and colder until it was below comfortable, but even then it just got colder. My skin prickled with goose bumps and I started to shake uncontrollable which only aggravated my abused muscles. Tears of pain started to run down my cheek, and I felt ashamed among all of my other emotions.

Once everything had stopped, the clone let me drop. I fell to my knees on the hard floor, and held my hand to my chest. I tried hard to stop the sobs that wanted to force their way through my chest and out into the open. When I felt Vlad calmly rubbing my back I got angry, and tried to shove his hand off of my back but stopped when the movement only caused me to convulse again.

I could feel the darkness start to sink into my conscious and I welcomed it eagerly, if only it would take me quicker. I vaguely remembered being picked up off the floor and carried over to a couch somewhere nearby, but by then I was too far gone to realize it was happening.

I sunk into the blackness with relief.

**Quick authors note: ok people I need to know, how did I do with my dialogue? I had such a hard time with that, so I need your complete honesty. Any and all advice is welcomed here. Reviews are nice to! Thank you again to everyone who I heard from! I think if I keep getting reviews my updating schedule might be every week to every other week. Ok see you next time!**

**p.s. sorry about bringing in Aleksey and then taking him out again, it was the only way I could think of to have Vlad just so happen to have a spare ticket. I might bring him back in, but I don't think I would be able to do the character justice, only Pixiegir13 could right him perfectly.**


	3. Nightmare

_It was dark and I was flying down after the man. I was so angry I swear I was seeing red. I was going to kill him, how could he think he could try something like that and too my sister? Anger burst through my veins as I saw him round the corner and go straight into a dead end. Dead end. Huh what an appropriate name. As I turned the corner I could hear his labored breathing. He was scared. Good. I saw him, with his back against the wall. He was looking at me with wide eyes. Closer I got to him, slowly dragging out the moment, enjoying the look of fear on his face….._

My eyes snapped open and took in my surroundings. I was still in Vlad's private study. The memories from last night returned to me in full force. I shut my eyes and ran a hand through my hair but stopped when I felt the watch on my wrist. I looked down slowly at it. I hated him. I hated this watch. But most of all I hated myself, I hated myself for getting into another one of his plans, I hated myself for not keeping up the bargain.

Looking down at the watch, I remembered my last "vacation" with the billionaire. I tried so hard to forget those memories, but now I was recalling them, reliving them; the plane ride there, the discovery of his betrayal, meeting Taj, experiencing his powers, getting shot by Diego, beating Vlad on the volcano. The deal we made.

A new wave of memories overcame me, walking to Jazz's dorm room, helping her unpack. It was late at night, walking out of her room and hearing her scream, running as fast as I could to see her on the ground, her shirt torn and a slash running down her arms. I looked up to try and see who did it, I saw a man running away, I quickly went ghost and flew after him and then, and then,

I shook my head, I didn't want to, or have time to think about that right now. What I had to do was get my head on straight, and figure a way out of this mess.

_But why?_ Answered a small voice inside of me; _How can you get out of this? You know he's right, you did bring this upon yourself, after what you have done, this is the least you should get. Where would you go anyway? You can't go home and he will call your parents if you try to leave. Just give in._

I was horrified by those thoughts, I wasn't sure where they had come from but I found myself believing them. No. What I did, it was an accident, he was a bad man, it wasn't right but it wasn't completely wrong either, I was a hero, a good guy.

But it seemed no matter what I told myself those thoughts were still there, floating in the back of my mind like a parasite.

I shook my head again and looked around; thankfully Vlad wasn't in the room. I got up and almost fell as the blood rushed up to my head. I leaned against the wall for support. Walking over to the door and tried the handle, to my relief it wasn't locked. Once I was in the hallway I could smell food cooking. I was hungry and I needed food.

The dining room was full of food when I walked in. I went and took my seat at the other end of the table. Vlad wasn't in the room, which I was thankful for. Once I was seated butlers started to move about putting food in front of me, I didn't hesitate to eat any of it. I figured since he already had the stupid watch on me there was no more reason to avoid the food. I started with bacon and then moved onto the eggs and then the pancakes.

I was half way through my pancake when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instantly tensed but I didn't look up.

"Glad to see you're finally eating something, Little Badger." His voice was normal, with no smugness or sarcasm in it, but it still aggravated me. I tried to shrug his hand off, but it didn't budge.

"Whatever" it was the best I could come up with and I felt really stupid for not saying something smart back. I ignored him and began to finish eating. He let go off my shoulder and moved to sit across the room. He took his seat and began to eat.

It was silent for a few more minutes before he broke it "Daniel, you need to go upstairs after and pack all of your things, we are going to be leaving in two hours." Again his voice stayed neutral.

I shot him a glare "Really? You are crazy, I'm not gonna do a damn thing you say, fruitloop. I am not going anywhere with you." I stared him directly in the face and he just looked back bored. I expected him to get angry but he didn't, he just kept staring at me.

"Well, I would really rather not resort to this, but if I have to then I will, your sister's new car is rigged with explosives all throughout the engine, nothing a mechanic would be able to find." Now he turned and gave that annoying, "I-know-everything-and-you-don't" smirk. "I believe I don't have to tell you what will happen if you do something that I don't approve of."

He sunk to a new low, threatening my dad was one thing, but going after Jazz was a whole other.

After my breakfast I trudged upstairs to "my room". I grabbed my suitcase and began to throw clothes into it. My parents had taken all of my non-clothes gifts back to the house with them, the only thing they left for me was my phone, and I pod. I went to grab my phone in the dresser and it wasn't there, only the I-pod.

I wasn't surprised, I figured he would take my phone, but at least I had my music with me. I put my i-pod into my pocket and I felt the laser lipstick, quickly I shoved the other hand into my other pocket, yup it was all still there. My mind began to work out strategies and plans. I couldn't believe my luck. Now at least I had a fighting chance against him.

I was lost in my thoughts when he came in. I ignored him and kept packing. I kept my face in a scowl; I didn't want to give away what I had. Once I was done I turned around to face him.

"I'm finished. Do I at least get my one phone call before we leave?"

"Your cute." He sneered and threw me a little blue book. "I have to admit Daniel, burning your old passport, however childish, did slow me down quite the bit." I caught my passport and opened it up. It was the exact same picture of me as in my old one.

"You're such a creep. I bet you made photo copies." The disgust was clear in my voice.

He frowned at me but didn't say anything. The Billionaire turned around and began to walk out. I was torn between following him and just staying put, but then he called out to me

"Come along, Daniel" grudgingly I grabbed my bags and followed him. "Good boy."

I ground my teeth in frustration at the dehumanizing praise. Once again I was back to be being his lap dog, his slave, his experiment. I was sick of it; I just wanted my own life.

When Vlad stopped abruptly I almost slammed into his back but caught myself beforehand. I tried to find out why he had stopped when I heard it. It was a cell phone. Listening more closely I heard it was _my _cell phone.

I looked up at Vlad glaring "Give it to me" I demanded

A quick smack across the face was all I got in return. "Forget so soon did you Daniel, you don't make the demands." I glared up at him, an angry fire starting in my chest. If I had my Ghost powers he would be so dead, but the fact of the matter was that I didn't have them, and I already knew what he could, and would do to me.

The phone kept ringing a little while longer. Once it was finished He picked up his pace and proceeded to walk down toward the main doors.

Waiting outside for us was a black limo. I slid into the car and took the seat opposite of where I thought Vlad would sit. But of course he had to sit right next to me. I hated having him so close to me, it gave me goose bumps. I got up and went into the opposite seat, grateful that he didn't try to stop me.

I looked out of the window with all intents and purposes of ignoring him the entire ride.

"So Daniel how is school?" His question caught me off guard; I really hadn't expected him to ask me something so mundane. He smirked at the baffled look on my face. I quickly recomposed myself before I answered.

"Fine, I figured you would know though, don't you have every aspect of my life bugged?" I shot him a death glare. Ya he bugged my house a recent fact I had just become aware of a few months ago. It pissed me off.

"So you have found my little cameras have you?" he asked it nonchalantly like it was the most common thing in the world to spy on people. He disgusted me. I turned my back on him, keeping my senses on high alert in case he tried something. Being in such closed space with him felt like someone throwing me into a lion's den.

"You know it's not normal to spy on people like that, you're a class A stalker" I smirked at him while he glared down at me. I knew I could still get under his skin, a fact I was proud of.

"Stalker is such a drastic word, Daniel. I prefer the phrase un-official mentor. I am here to teach you, so you can know everything I do, but first I need to know everything you do. "His voice was smug and arrogant but I knew how to bring it down a notch.

"So is that what you tell yourself? It's for my own good, and not so you can be a creep and spy on my mom?" I knew I hit the mark when I saw his eyes flash red, but he quickly got his temper under control and settled back into his seat giving me his signature "I-know-everything" look.

"Say what you want Daniel, but just remember that for the next two weeks you're in my control." I shivered slightly. I switched my gaze from him to out of the window determined to ignore him the rest of way.

Unfortunately he wasn't finished yet. "So tell me my boy, how does it feel to be abandon by your family? They literally handed you over to me, even when you told them you didn't want to go. That must have hurt hmm?" he was leaning toward me as he was saying this, the false sincerity in his voice pissing me off, I tried to take a deep breath without it being to noticeable.

Thankfully he shut up and left me alone after that. The car ride to the airport was silent.

*************************************line break********************************

Once the limo pulled up to the airport I all but jumped out of my seat ready to have at least a few minutes away Vlad. I waited impatiently for the limo driver to come open up my door, and was about ready to open it myself by the time he did. Stepping out of the car I breathed in the fresh air and let out a heavy sigh.

Suddenly there were hands on my shoulder and the fruit loop billionaire began to lead me up to the building. Having his hands on me was uncomfortable. I fidgeted and to my surprise he let go of shoulders.

Warily I looked up to try and read his expression but I he was deadpan.

"Daniel I want you to behave, don't try anything, I mean it, I am sure I do not need to remind you of the consequences of misconduct?" He peered down at me.

Again with the consequences, I had heard enough about those during our last "vacation". I decided to just ignore that part. "Ya, whatever"

We walked into the building with Vlad's servants carrying all of our suitcases. I sat down in the waiting area while he went to go deal with the tickets. I was surprised that he was giving me so much freedom, but I guess since he actually wasn't kidnapping me this time there was no need for as much precaution.

My mind was still spinning with escape plans, I really didn't have much of a chance of getting anywhere with this watch on my wrist. I still had my I-pod and as long as he didn't take that away from me I still had communication to the outside world, via the text app on it.

The moment I got a chance to use it, I would probably text Jazz and let her know about the explosives in her new car. Once that was out of the way I could focus on getting away from him. Even if he wasn't actually kidnapping me I refused to stay with the man who had brought so much pain and suffering on me. I was sure this trip was going to be no different than any of the others.

Looking around I tried to spot him from where I sat, I saw him about 3 people from the front of the line. His back was turned to me and I wondered if I would be able to get my i-pod out and text her now. I didn't want to take the chance of him coming back too early. I decided next time I went to the bathroom, I would tell her.

I was still deep in thought staring at the ground when familiar black pointy dress shoes came into my view; I ignored him and kept staring at the ground.

"Come along my boy, we have a plane to catch" his voice sounded, almost …happy? I looked up and was shocked to that the man was actually smiling at me; it was a true genuine smile. I was unsure of what to do so I just got up and followed behind him. Once my shock faded a bit and I was able to form words I stumbled out a question "wh where are we going again?"

"Honestly Daniel, don't you ever pay attention to what I say?" before I could say something sarcastic he continued "we are taking a plane to Rome, Italy and then to Cairo, Egypt."

"Wait, we're going to Egypt, like with the pyramids?" that was actually kinda exciting, if I wasn't forced to go there with a crazy billionaire.

"Yes, my boy, with the pyramids" he must have caught the excitement in my voice because his was smug.

I mentally berated myself for not hiding my emotions better, if I was going to spend two weeks with this dude I had better get all my cunning and skill and deceitful ways back to top notch. I was curious to know what we were going to do in Egypt, another fugitive, maybe another friend? Too many questions came into my mind and not enough answers.

While we were walking onto the boarding deck, I saw a group of 4 people standing off to the sides, they all looked Middle Eastern. I could see 3 of them were wearing suits, and looked very business-like, the last one of the group looked to about a year or two younger than me and he had on a black hooded zipper-up sweatshirt with red skulls on it. He was standing off to the side a little and I wasn't even sure if he was with the other men until one of them spoke in his direction and he looked up. When we walked by none of them looked at us except for the kid, he eyed us suspiciously and I could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Daniel it's not polite to stare" Vlads voice drifted down to me, but he didn't turn around. I quickly turned away from the kid and to the man in front of me. How did he even know I was staring?

"Ha don't talk to me about being polite, that's just hypocritical coming from you." I said it loud enough so he could here but no one else.

As soon as we were out of seeing distance, he slowed down stopped and turned around. I was too slow to see the punch coming and didn't get out of the way in time. He landed a hard punch right on my left cheek. I landed to the floor with a soft thump. My eyes began to water as the left side of my face began to throb. I glared up at him. He just looked down at me, with that god awful smirk.

"Now do remember this next time Daniel, You don't tell me what to do." he turned around and continued to walk toward the loading dock. I got shakily to my feet and was about to follow him when a flash of movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention, I turned around to see the kid from early disappear in a flash of red and black.

I turned my attention back to Vlad and saw that he was staring at me from half way down the hall; I wondered how much of the little episode between me and Vlad the kid had seen. When I caught up to the billionaire he looked down at the left side of my face and smirked before walking again. We walked onto the air plane and I felt my stomach drop. Oh this was not going to be fun.

**A/N: ok so I'm sorry that I took forever to update this, and I am going to try to not take as long next time again. I want to try to do it every week or every other week. **

**I want to thank all of my fans, and I am sorry I didn't do this earlier, but I am a noob to fan fiction so I didn't know how to check my reviews until like 3 days ago so**

**Thank you to: Master of Minds, I really hope that it stays amazing!**

**Thank you to: AngelGirl10296, keep reading I'll tell you what he did soon enough, but feel free to take some guesses, I think this chapter gave some very good clues.**

**Thank you to: GollaG, I was going for like intense and mysterious so I'm glad that I'm doing well!**

**Thank you to: Serlenia, omg really thank you so much, I'm so glad that you reviewed and thank you for the advice, sorry about the super long updates but again I'm a noob. **

**Thank you to: Lord Shokku Raijuu, I try, so thank you for your comments! And ya I think Vlad is cruel too, but that's one of the things I like about him!**

**Thank you to: MOONLIGHT-97, keep reading, I think this chapter gave some good clues though.**

**Thank you to: aryaneragon4ever, I like your name! Thanks for the advice I'll definitely do that!**

**Thank you to: Mas, sorry about taking so long to update it.**

**Thank you to: Wimpole Street, tell me if I did any better with the grammar on this one, I tried harder. **

**Thanks again and I'm sorry I will definitely have the next one out on time I promise!**


End file.
